Fragile Light
by CrystalCherrie
Summary: AU. Sylvia arrives just in time to save Dominik and comes to realize her feelings surrounding the dark haired boy. Its a little out there but I needed to get it down and hopefully its not too horrible. DominikxSylvia because that's how I saw it!


A/N: After watching this movie I couldn't leave it how it ended. It was too sad to think about, my mind literally shied away from the ending of that poor boy. So I decided to give it a better ending =D Slight AU, hopefully not too much angst. ALSO, let's just pretend that that whole scene with Dominik messing with the making-out-couple was a lot shorter than it actually was, giving Sylvia a realistic amount of time to arrive. We'll also assume that Dominik is a lightweight and only drank one beer and got majorly drunk off that (hey, it happens). Unbeta-ed so don't judge =) and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or anything from it.

The video posted on Suicide Room sight was real. Calling out to his mom was real. Swallowing the pills with alcohol was real. Dancing with Sylvia was not, and nor was the world he had come to rely on. He realizes that now. His parents, his teachers, his "friends," they all think him dead. The person that had been there for him, had talked him through his feelings, had helped him when he was at his most vulnerable-she's the only one who knows the real truth.

Sylvia, after worrying about him for some hours, went ahead with the original plan, despite what the other members of Suicide Room had agreed on. She was worried about Dominik. He wouldn't have just left the chat room like that, with no explanation whatsoever! She knew he was in a bad place right now, and when people went there, they usually never came back. It didn't matter that he was hanging out in the Suicide Room with her and the others, she knew he didn't actually want to die. A little push would send Dominik sprawling over the edge though, never to be seen again, and someone had to prevent that.

She arrived to the club just in time. On the floor, begging into a phone cam for his mom, writhing with emotional devastation was Dominik. Moving swiftly, she grabbed the phone to end the video before kneeling next to the poor boy on the dirty floor, in this dirty bathroom, in this dirty club. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a bottle. Forcing his jaws apart, she uncapped the bottle and began to pour the liquid down mercilessly.

"Shhh shh sh, its ok Dominik. It's me Sylvia. I need you to swallow this for me, can you do that?" She asks, trying to talk calmly, her desperation leaking through anyways. The empty pill bottle with his name, as well as the reek of alcohol when she first saw him was all the confirmation she needed to figure out what was wrong.

She never went out into the real world unless ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY, and when she did, she made sure she was prepared for anything. This particular outcome had occurred to her, and she had (luckily) taken precautions. Water, with a liberal dose of some strong dish soap, would help to empty the contents of the boy's stomach, getting all the toxins out of his system.

"Just swallow Dominik and it will all be ok. Trust me, alright? You need to do what I tell you to! It'll work. It has to work," she trailed off in a whisper. The concoction wasn't going down fast enough. The couple by now had ran from the room, calling for help, or calling the paramedics, she didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered was making sure this poor, frail boy would live. Frantically, she began to massage his throat, hoping it would help the liquid down faster.

If she had estimated right, there was about two minutes left until the drugs and alcohol reached his system and caused fatal, irreparable damage. With a tiny amount of relief, she saw more of the liquid was going down, enough to make Dominik roll over and begin to heave horribly. With a groan he flopped onto his back, only for Sylvia to once again force the soapy water down his throat.

"You're not done yet Dominik. Just a little bit more. Just a few more times, I promise."

Sylvia knew, logically, that it would work. The thing was emotionally, in her heart, she couldn't comprehend that. This beautiful, delicate boy had wormed his way into her cynical, suicidal heart; she cared for him, and that terrified her. The pink-haired woman wasn't sure if she could survive without him now. They knew each other's deepest secrets, their hopes and desires, and she knew she would never be able to live without him.

After another few sessions of puking, Sylvia had stopped forcing the stuff down his throat. He was still breathing, his heart still beating. He was ok. The absolute relief she felt at that moment was unlike she had ever felt before. She had come so close to losing him; this being who could keep her from those dark places that she used to seek out, that she used to yearn for. She no longer had dreams of death, of taking her own life, but rather dreams of HIM-of Dominik. A day at the beach, a dinner at a bistro, traveling to exotic places, or even just sitting next to each other reading books, it didn't matter, she just needed him there.

Outside she could hear the music shutting off, the sound of ambulance sirens cutting through the sudden silence. That's when she remembered: Dominik hated his parents because they didn't understand him, nor did they care enough to try. They wanted him to get off the computer, to leave his room, to leave HER, but those people had never done anything to actually help him, they were too involved in their own corrupted lives to give Dominik the attention he needed and deserved. They were the ones who had probably cut him off of the internet, they had sent him over the edge; they had pushed their only child to suicide! They did not deserve him. She had to get him out of here, out of their destructive influence.

"Get up Dominik. You need to get up!" Well she wasn't going to let them have him. Finally heaving him to his feet, she half dragged, half carried him out the door. She could see the police pushing through the people on the other side of the club. She hurried her pace, blending in with the crowd near the bar, pulling her hoodie up and bringing out a beanie to cover Dominik's head.

As they rushed past her towards the bathroom, she started to move, weaving her way through the club, keeping to the shadows but not sneaking. She moved with a purpose, so as not to raise suspicion, and made it to a side door with an exit sign above it. Pushing it open, she pulled Dominik out after her, his stumbling making it harder to maneuver the dumpsters and trash on the side of the building. With his arm around her shoulders, and hers wrapped around his waist, she started to walk back to her place.

He would be away from his judgmental "friends," his uncaring parents, and those people who hated him because of something inherent to his soul would never be able to hurt him again. He would be safe; she would make sure of that.

A/N:Hopefully that wasn't too painful to read haha. I seriously just had to get this out of my head and thought I'd share it with you lovelies. Short but not so sweet. Ah well, I feel better now that its out, so that's something =)


End file.
